


Holding On For a Hero

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage!Coulson's crush on Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On For a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of bullying.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 136
> 
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 15

Phil Coulson had learned early; nobody would protect him from the bullies who'd beat him up just for being different. He'd survived by making himself a hard target.

But he always wished that just one person had his back. One person, one friend, he could depend on.

He'd wanted a hero.

As a boy, he'd idolized Captain America, and imagined him coming to his rescue. As a young man, his admiration took a more physical turn. There were many nights when he'd lie awake, imagining that instead of his own hands on his body, it was Steve Rogers touching him.


End file.
